The Diary of Secrets - Love, the Ancients (ON HOLD)
by 123Charisma321
Summary: "And so, the ancients made up a plan to help those who suffered silently and alone. A book that held their deepest secrets they would create, sometimes children need a little push in the right direction…" Fruk, Itacest, Pruaus, Icenor, Oznz, probably others too. Now On Hold. I don't own hetalia or most of the diary entry's in this book! Warnings: includes uncomfortable topics
1. The Start

_**[I don't own hetalia and most diary**_ _ **entry's**_ _ **in this book]**_

This meetings was getting nowhere… again. Arguing, screaming, things flying through the air, everything was the same - except one.

The young man with a strange curl that stuck off to the side of his head was being unusually quiet. But of course it was not like anyone would take the time to notice anyway. He isn't needed, he shouldn't even been alive, _why won't I just disappear?!_

Romano hated everyone just as much as they hated him. He stared down at the table, face blank, he was tired, so _very_ tired. Maybe he could just…

Italy Veneziano watched as his brother fell asleep in the chair next to him. Veneziano's eyes were opened and wide with worry, he dear _fratello_ hadn't been acting like his usual self lately. Barely coming out of his room to eat and probably not sleeping either. Moving his chair closer to him, Veneziano gently placed Romano in his lap, letting him rest in his body warmth instead of the cold leather chair. Stroking his brothers head as if he were a cat, he noticed that his brother was a lot thinner than normal, which only proceeded to increase his worry for his _fratellone_.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Germany yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, the forced behind the hit shook it, making the poor table quiver under the strength of the anger German.

And yet, they still argued.

Germany looked like he had just given up. ' _I need a beer...'_ he thought to himself.

Veneziano began to get annoyed at the rising level of noise in the room, _if they continued then they will wake up fratello!_

A loud "SHUT UP!" resounded through the room, effectively making everyone go silent. They turned to the Italian countries, only to see the Northern half holding a sleeping South. Romano shifted on his brother's lap, turning more towards the warmth and then settling down. Veneziano growled at them while glaring, "If you wake him up I will crucify you _all_!" he spat.

Shock filled the room, "Italy-kun, are you feeling ok?" Japan asked, looking to his friend in worry. The Italian just sighed, looking up at everyone with a weak smile, "Si, just… per favore… don't wake up fratello, ve~"

Hungary came up to the younger boy who held his brother protectively, "Is Romano feeling unwell?"

Veneziano just shrugged, brushing back some of Romano's hair and kissing his forehead. Various 'aww's came from all the female nations, along with Poland, the Baltic States, Canada and England. (America look at England strangely, "What? I can like cute things, too!" England whined as France chuckled. Canada just shook his head at his family.)

Veneziano looked as if he had just realised that the others were staring at him and his brother, he quickly turned red, "Ve~ let's continue the meeting, si?"

And just like that, the meeting continued.

~(O.O)~

 _~Meanwhile~_

Britannia squealed at the same time as her youngest son did, "They are ADORABLE!" she said jumping up and down on the spot. Celt just looked at his wife, smiling at her happiness. The ancient woman all squealed along with her, as Germania rolled his eyes and focused on Rome. The former empire looked sadly at his grandchildren.

Suddenly, Rome's face lite up mischievously. Celt and Germania looked horrified as the female ancients got the same look,

' _OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE AN IDEA! THIS IS BAD!'_

~(O.O)~

And so, the ancients made up a plan to help those who suffered silently and alone. A book that held their deepest secrets they would create, sometimes children need a little push in the right direction…

 _[END PART]_

 ** _[Keep going?]_**


	2. The Book

**_[I don't own hetalia or most of the diary entry's in this book, translations are from good old Uncle Google!]_**

 **[My God, people actually liked this!]**

Norway's dull eyes scanned the room. Veneziano was still holding his brother protectively in his lap, refusing to let him go, as others were listening to America's absolutely horrendous ideas. Something wasn't right. It seems he wasn't the only one to feel the off atmosphere as England made eye contact with him. They frowned at each other, tensing up in confusion. Something was going to happen. England turned his head to look at Romania and Norway followed his example. All three magical countries frowned as their confusion was shared, a silent conversation going between them.

' _What's going on?'_

' _Something isn't right here…'_

' _I wonder what is being planned without us knowing.'_

Suddenly a powerful magic filled the atmosphere as England's eyes widened, Romania coughed and Norway gave a tiny gasp. The feeling was suffocating. _What the hell?!_

Iceland turned to his broth- Norway after hearing the microscopic gasp, wondering what was wrong. Norway never gasped…

Iceland began to worry once seeing the expression Norway had. Eyes wide mouth agap, what was happening?

Sparks in the middle of the room caught Iceland's attention, along with the entire room. They started out as small but over the time span of a minute they gradually got larger, becoming a pure white from the orange they once were. A ginger haired male with bright green eyes stood quickly, his unnaturally large eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Everyone! Taker cover!" Ireland yelled as he quickly pulled England under the large table.

Everyone went into a panic and dived under the table. It was soon too filled to take any more, those who couldn't fit under ran into the corners of the room, as far away as they could possibly get to. Romano had woken up as his brother dragged him under the table hugging him close. Norway grabbed Iceland and dragged him into a corner along with the rest of the nordics. England dragged Sealand over from under the table, since he was small enough to fit in. The ground shook hard as a bright white light filled the room. As it calmed, various gasps came from some of the older nations as they dragged themselves out from under the table.

There, on the large conference table, stood a handful of ancient nations who were supposed to be dead.

Rome grinned, Britannia smiled, Celt grunted, Native America rolled her eyes, Gual laughed and Ancient Greece sighed at her companions.

"Grandpa Rome?!" The italian twins asked with wide eyes and Rome laughed, "Ciao!" he waved.

Ireland looked like he was about the faint and England smiled in shock, "Mum! Papa!" he exclaimed running up to them, Ireland not far behind. Britannia laugh, bringing her second eldest and youngest children into a hug as her husband ruffled their hair.

America and Canada ran up to Native America, talking so fast that they weren't even understandable. Native America just shook her head and kissed their cheeks.

France presented a red rose to his mother, "Bonjour mère!" {Hello mother!}. Gual smiled at her baby boy, taking the rose and kissing his forehead.

Greece walked up to his mother, cats following behind him, and sat next to her. Ancient Greece giggled and stroked her sons head as if he were one of her own cats.

Other nations had actually fainted. Norway slapped Denmark to wake him. New Zealand tried to stabilize Australia, but couldn't because of how short he was compared to the Australian, Hong Kong quickly helped him lay the large man on the floor while Seychelles spilt a bottle of water on him. Australia shot up with a loud 'HEY!' while the three giggled at his reaction. Romano was supporting Veneziano who actually did faint, shaking him in an attempt to wake him, which actually worked. Turkey was starring in shock, just- well… frozen, I guess.

"Am I late?" a german voice sounded through the room. A man who looked like Germany just with longer - _way longer_ \- hair walked in.

"Where were you?" Britannia asked while tilting her head.

"It's more polite to come through a door than just scaring the crap out of them." Germania said, rolling his eyes.

Celt narrowed his eyes, "Don't be mean to her, you bastard. I'll skin you alive."

England laughed quietly at the terrified look most nations had when the large red head had glared at Germania. America looked at England like he was crazy (which he kind of was, but America didn't need to know that!) and England just glared at him.

Rome shook his head, "Well, since we're all here, we can explain why we just showed up." he grinned.

England growled under his breath at the older male, his hate for the man showing strong. Rome slinked further away from the blonde, slightly scared of him, "Anyway… We have noticed that some of you have been suffering, so we decided to help!"

Nations looked around at each other, utterly confused.

"Because not everyone needs the help, we're going to keep the major ones here and others will be transported either to their own homes or in small groups at someone's place. Those will be the nations that we are pretty sure can handle themselves to sort out their problems, so we'll give them a push. But those being kept here need a shove in the right direction! So let's begin!" Rome smiled as the room filled with lights again.

France, America, Canada, England, New Zealand, Australia, Austria, Prussia, Sealand, Seychelles, Veneziano, Romano, Seborga, Spain, Germany, the Nordic's, China, Japan, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus all blinked as they saw they were the only ones left in the room. Suddenly, a few thumps were heard behind them. Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales groaned from the floor. Another thump was heard along with Ireland's own groan and England's laugh. England picked up the thick book that had fell on his older brother and read the cover out loud.

' _Dear Nations,_

 _We have watched as some of our children have suffered in silence. We have created this book to help you. It has diary entries from everyone in this room and some from outside. It also has some facts that we have noticed about you all. Have fun with this, you can't leave the building until this entire book has been read._

 _We present to you,_ _The Diary of Secrets_ _!_

 _\- Love, the Ancients'_

 _[END PART]_


	3. The Escape Attempt

**[I don't own hetalia nor do i own most of the diary entry's in this book!]**

 _ **[Thank you for the support! I am happy that you all like the book! This is more a filler-ish because I had extra time at school today and wanted to update. The next update will be latter in the week and will start the diary stuff! Enjoy~]**_

Everyone stared in shock. Prussia and Germany look to be still on the verge of passing out because of seeing their Grandfather. New Zealand actually passed out at the thought of having his secrets being read out. Australia was forced to support his neighbour, which wasn't really challenging for him as the kiwi weighed about the same as a child anyway. China just looked shocked. That's it. Nothing much for China. Romano looked sick to his stomach. He had a lot of secrets in his diary that he didn't want _anyone_ , even his brother, to know. Veneziano looked suspiciously at Romano. _What is he hiding from me…?_ Canada gave his bear a squeeze as America looked blankly at everyone. Japan and Norway looked the same as always, but inside they were panicking. _Shit, shit shit!_ Seborga and the micronations just shrugged. They didn't really care. Russia and Belarus looked just about ready to kill everyone in the room as Ukraine started to cry. France and spain glanced at each other in worry. England dropped the book and fell to the ground as Wales squeaked and ran to catch his younger twin. The other Kirklands looked dead.

 _The hell…_

The room morphed, changing shape. It became smaller as the table disappeared and couches falling all over the room. Well, at least the ancients were kind enough to give them a comforting environment.

Australia sat down on a couch, laying the kiwi next to him as he waited for him to wake. He knew better than to disturb his friends sleep, nightmares still haunted him from the last time he woke him up.

Wales dragged England to a smaller couch, one that would only fit the two of them. Sitting down, he placed his brother on his lap. He decided not to wake him up until everyone had settled down.

Slowly, everyone began to move. One at a time, they scattered themselves across the room. Veneziano forced Romano to stay close to him so that he could keep an eye on his brother. Seborga sat on the other side of Veneziano and leaned against him. Veneziano smiled, wrapping an arm around his big brother and little brother.

Once everyone was seated, Germany began to talk, "Are we really going to do this?"

Austria sighed. He could tell that this was going to be an emotionally straining time for most people in this room, "It's not like we have a choice. If the ancient nations are using their magic for the first time in centuries, than I don't think we'll be getting away from this." he claimed laying back in annoyance.

Scotland looked over to England - who had just woken up - and asked, "Can you and Norway break the spell? You two have the most magic out of us."

Norway and England left their seats and went towards the door. They found out that there was a magic field around it, preventing anyone from getting too close. They looked at each other and shrugged. Magic sparks surrounded England, they were a bright and golden yellow while a blue misty aura circled Norway. They lashed out at the door multiple times. After a minute of slashing at the force field they suddenly stopped, panting hard.

Norway sighed through his panting, "It's no use. The force field around the door was created by Britannia. Even all the magic on earth wouldn't be able to disarm the spell." he explained as England fell next to Wales.

The nations sighed sadly, glancing at the book that Norway had picked up on his way back to his seat. This was actually going to happen… Their secrets were going to be revealed…

~(O.O)~

 _Extra: The Persian Empire's Job!_

Persia curled up in the closet, shivering in fear as he tried to control his breathing as to not alert the demons also known as female ancient nations.

They roamed the halls, giggling as they called his name. They taunted him as they tried to lure him out of his hiding place.

"Persia~" Britannia sang, skipping around the room he was in.

"We know you're in here, cher~" Gual danced in with the other ladies.

"This is the only room we haven't checked~" both girls sung together.

 _Where was Scandinavia when you needed him?! He could control them!_

His shivering increased as they girls' searched closer to the closet. Maybe if he ran he could -

"Found you~" Ancient Greece purred into his ear. Persia screeched and came out of the closet, only to be cornered by the other girls.

"Why are you so scared, cher~?" Gual question the male, stepping closer.

"We only have a job for you~" Britannia skipped closer…

~(O.O)~

"I can't believe they made me do this!" the persian ranted to himself, walking down a street on earth.

The ladies had a job that they couldn't be bothered doing so they just dumped it on him! ' _Just go to Earth and watch over these nations, you'll be fine!'_ Gee, thanks girls!

Persian continued to grumble to himself, he didn't dare back out of the job as he knew the girls would torture him for decades. So, the former empire went on his way to the first nations home to overlook their conversations.

 _[END PART]_


	4. The First Reading

**[I don't own hetalia... blah blah blah, you know this by now, right?]**

 _ **[I will try to use diary entries and facts that aren't normally used. Next update will probably be next week. I have holidays coming up.]**_

The nation's got comfortable in the seats, they were placed close together so the speaker would be heard. Some even went to get blankets from the random cabinets that had showed up.

The three Italian's sat cuddled up to each other, a habit from when they were younger. Spain sat alone on a one seater sulking about the fact he wasn't aloud to sit next to Romano. England and Wales cuddled close under a large blanket that was stolen from France who was crying about it being taken away. Scotland sat with the Ireland twins on either side of him. The Ireland's decided to poke him every once and a while just to get a reaction. Russia sat with his sister's slightly shivering as Belarus got a bit closer to him. America sat with Canada and Kumajiro, grinning like an idiot. Japan had hesitated but decided to sit with China. China was surprised but he knew why Japan had sat with him. Japan was feeling afraid and whenever he was scared, he would sit close to China. Sealand sat with Seychelles, Australia and New Zealand on the biggest couch, whispering to the girl about all the ships in the room. Germany and Prussia sat down next to Austria, finding out that the Austrian was tapping his hand on his leg as if he were playing the piano. Sweden and Finland sat together on a single seater, Finland on the taller man's lap. Iceland sat between Norway and Denmark with a blanket covering all three.

Norway sighed, preparing himself for the storm he could feel about to arrive. "Is everyone ready to start?" he question, receiving many nods from everyone. "Okay then, here we go. **Dear diary, people say that I have no emotions, but the truth is that I do have them. I just don't want to show them. - Norway.** Oh, wait that's me."

England quietly snorted at Norway's remark, _no shit_. Iceland looked at his broth- Norway (I DIDN'T SAY BROTHER, SHUT UP!) in concern as did the other Nordic's. Norway just continued on, not wanting to talk about that entry.

" **Dear diary, I will never - EVER - babysit Arthur and Dylan for the Kirklands again. Those kid's is a demon in disguise, I swear! I'll get grey hair! - China** " Norway chuckled under his breath as the memory that England had told him about.

England and Wales smirked at the mention of the babysitting, how dare their brothers' think they could give them over to some nation to take care of for the day?!

China paled as nations laughed about it, thinking that he was just over reacting. "Aiya! They were horrible! The worst babies I have ever babysat in my entire life, aru~"

"We weren't that bad…" they spoke in unison. China glared at them, sending shivers down the spines of many of the younger nations.

Norway shook his head, "Anyway, this seems to be a fact… Oh, how cute!" Norway uncharacteristically grinned a little, " **When England was small the only way to get him to stop crying was to let Scotland hold him. Even now when he is older, Scotland is the only one to comfort him when he is upset.** "

Various 'aww's sounded through the room as England's face heated up. He groaned and hid his face in Wales arm.

"Well, this seems a bit sad." Norway muttered as he scanned over the next one. Iceland looked over his shoulder. "What?" Norway sighed and started to read, " **Dear diary, I don't hate my brother. I am not sour about the fact I'm not called 'Italy' anymore and he is. It doesn't matter to me. I don't mean to be an asshole all the time. Why does everybody assume things? - Romano** "

Romano sunk further into the couch, trying to pull one of Canada's tricks and disappear. It didn't work. They stared at the Southern Italian in shock. Veneziano held Romano's hand tightly and smile at him, "I know you don't hate me, _fratello_! I love you!"

Romano's face heated up, and he muttered some that everyone else couldn't hear but made Veneziano smile and Seborga giggle.

"I'm not reading anymore." Norway spoke simply as he threw the book at England, who gasped as he caught it.

England glared over at Norway, "I guess I will read then. **New Zealand doesn't hate Australia. Sure they fight sometimes, but they don't hate each other. They'll always be there for each other in times of need. After all, it's quite lonely at the bottom of the world. New Zealand only rejected Australia's proposal because he knew they would both be better off as their own separate countries.** "

New Zealand felt his face heat up as Australia smirked and wrapped a large arm around his neighbour, "You don't hate me as much as you say, Zea?" the larger male leaned over the smaller.

New Zealand punched Australia in the face, "Shut up!" his embarrassment made the others laugh.

England snickered at his childrens antics, "Now, now. Don't cause trouble, children."

Scotland snorted, "Hypocrite."

England glared at him playfully, "Nobody asked you. Anyway… Oh no, poor Austria." he said sarcastically, "He's not going to like this. **Austria is very ticklish.** "

Austria's face paled as he shifted away from Prussia, ready to sprint to the other side of the room. Prussia face lit up and he turned to the pianist. The two stared at each other until the albino suddenly lunged at Austria. He squirmed in his grip until Prussia dug his fingers into Austria's ribs. The Austrian squealed in laughter as he started to squirm more violently. Prussia cackled as he continued to torture the poor pianist. The other nation's laughed at the scene. After a few minutes, Prussia had let the Austrian go and watched amused as he leaned against him trying to catch his breath.

England laughed a little at the scene, finding it absolutely adorable. "Alright, **Dear diary, it's been years since he broke his promise, but I don't feel sad anymore. He is just a memory to me, nothing more, nothing less. I have already moved on. He left and never came back, therefore he has no place in my heart anymore. - Italy Veneziano.** "

Romano stared at his brother in shock, just like the older nations. _He really got over Holy Roman Empire?_

Veneziano just smiled sadly, it was true. Everything he had written was true. He loved someone else now, who was there for him longer than anyone else. But the problem was that he didn't know if they would accept his love. He was upset at Holy Roman Empire at first, but then he slowly started to become anger at him, thinking him to be a liar. Fratello was there for him though, and he couldn't be anymore grateful.

That's right. The love of Italy Veneziano's life was none other than his Southern counterpart, Italy Romano.

 _[END PART]_


	5. The Itacest Chapter

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Just a quick chapter to celebrate the fact that I'm on holiday for two weeks!]**_

After the room - well, the older nations really - recovered from the shook, England continued to read, " **England is actually really flirty and once got two girls and three boys to have sex with him in one day, effectively beating any of the other nations score. He was raised by France part of his life…** Well, shit." England blushed.

The Kirkland brothers looked at their youngest in surprise, Romano swore (damn it! I only got two girls and two guys!), France looked shocked (he does take after me!), Norway blushed slightly (why is he blushing?!) and everyone else either coughed or rolled their eyes.

"Well - umm… let's… let's continue." England stuttered, "It appears to be Prussia's. Dear diary, I knew it would happen eventually, it happened to me before. I watched the signs from afar. I saw his hand completely disappear. He grew weaker and tried to hide it. He stopped eating. Stopped coming out of his room. Stopped talking sometimes. Faded more often. He doesn't have long left…" England trailed off with a horrified look.

Wales took the book and scanned the next sentence. With a large breath, he spoke, "Romano will fade."

The room fell into silence as everyone looked over to the Italian couch. Seborga's hands flew to cover his mouth as he let out a wail and Sealand ran to comfort his friend quickly. Romano looked down, silently cussing Prussia and his damned diary. Veneziano had a blank look on his face, completely void of any emotion. The nations watched with anticipation, waiting for a reaction from the Northern half of Italy.

A choked sob escaped Romano as he stared angrily at Veneziano's blank face, "Damn it, Feli! Say something! Don't just look at me like that!" Romano's voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "Yell at me. Scream at me. I didn't tell you. You should b-b-be f-f-fur-ious!" his voice cracked.

Veneziano moved off the couch, his eyes shadowed as he stared at his brother whom he loved more than anything on this earth. No. No no no no no no nO NO _NO_! His fratello couldn't leave! He couldn't fade! He will live! No matter what! Nobody could take his brother from him! ' _He's mine! Not heavens! Not Spain's! Not Germany's! Not Prussia's! JUST MINE!'_

Veneziano moved faster than anyone had seen him, quickly gathering his sobbing brother into his arms and hugging him close. He tightly gripped Romano not letting go for a second. They stayed like that for minutes until Spain decided to try and separate them. "Ita, I think you should le-"

Veneziano snarled at Spain, "No!" he snapped. Spain backed off slowly as Germany let out a shaky sigh, "We'll take a break." he announced, walking towards the small kitchen that had appeared. Others followed him, Seborga deciding to join Sealand.

~(; - ;)~

Veneziano held his brother against his chest in a small section of the room that had been cut off from everyone else in the far corner of the room. Nobody could see or hear them here.

Romano looked up at his little brother with tired eyes, "Stop staring like that and say something!" he whispered.

Veneziano's eyes softened and he pulled his brother into a sitting position, holding him up in front of him by his shoulders, "You're not going to fade, fratello." he spoke seriously, looking into the confused eyes of his other half.

"How do you know that?"

Veneziano pulled Romano into a fierce and demanding kiss. Their lips collided and Romano's eyes widened to the point of almost popping out. He soon relaxed and kissed back, much to Veneziano's surprise and delight. Veneziano decided to take things to another level and ran his tongue across his brother's lower lip, practically begging for entrance. Romano granted it to him, opening his mouth enough for Veneziano to slip his tongue in. They continued for a few minutes until Romano pulled back in need of air,

"W-what?" the Southern Italian looked shocked to say the least. His face was bright red as he panted from lack of air.

"I know that you won't fade because I won't let anyone take the man I love away from me." Veneziano had never been more serious in his life. "Ti amo, Lovi."

Romano's shocked face slowly turned into a small and sincere smile, "Ti amo, Feli."

Veneziano's face softened back to his usual smile, "Ve~" he giggled, hugging Romano close.

There they laid, content in each others embrace

~(OWO)~

Celt tried to stabilize Britannia, who had fainted because she couldn't handle all the cuteness. Other female ancients either were the same as her, had a nose bleed or both. Rome blushed brightly while Germania helped him sit down.

Soooooo cute~

 _[END PART]_


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**[I don't own hetalia!]**

 _ **[Wow. I never actually thought people would like this, thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! There's a small note at the bottom explaining some things. Next update will be around Thursday this week most likely!]**_

Japan hid his camera and walked away from the small makeshift room the Italian's were in, going to treat his nosebleed in the bathroom attached to the room.

~("T")~

Romano and Veneziano sat back down on the couch, Romano in the middle this time because Seborga wanted to cuddle with him and so did Veneziano. All three were sharing a large bowl of pasta together when Spain came up to the couch.

"Lovi~" he whined. The three brothers could feel their eyes twitch slightly at the sound. "Are you okay now?"

Romano sighed, "Si, I'm fine." He shifted in his spot, Spain had always made him feel uncomfortable, especially after the time he locked Romano in the storage closet and forgot about him for a week. Austria was furious when he found the boy unconscious in the cold and dark room. So was Veneziano and Hungary. Brooms and pans hurt like hell according to Spain.

"That's good~" he went to hug Romano but Austria cut in.

"Spain. Sit down. We are continuing." he deadpanned, ignoring the pouting male while taking the large book over to his own seat by Prussia and Germany.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, "Good, then let's start." other nations rushed to their seats because it seemed that Austria was in a bitchy mood. " **Dear diary, I wanted a pet lion. Scotland said he didn't want a lion in the house. I got two lions instead. - England**."

Silence filled the room as everyone looked towards the brothers who were in a heated stare down. Scotland's glare was harsh while England's was smug and filled with taunting laughter. "What are you going to do about it, Scot?" Oh, how he loved to annoy his older brothers.

Scotland took a deep breath, shaking his head as he counted to ten in his head. He leaned into his seat between the Ireland twins. They giggled at his pain as Wales sighed at his crazy (and insane for England) brothers.

America noticed how relaxed his former brother was around his family. He hadn't seen him act like that since he was a child, all playful and shit. It kind of made him happy. _At least he has happiness in his life..._

Canada gazed at his brother, noticing the slight frown on his face while he looked at the bickering Kirkland's. He began to feel worried for him.

France watched this all happen. He really wanted his little family to get back to normal. He missed holding his Angleterre {England} at night, missed his petite enfants {little children} and even the other Kirkland's hunting France and threatening to chop his balls off if he ever hurt their baby brother (which they did end up doing after the revolutionary war, thank God for the nation's regeneration).

Norway watched France from his seat, knowing fully well what he was thinking about. England was Norway's best friend (surprise~) and if France even thinks about breaking Arthur's heart again, he'll show the Frenchman a pain worse than what the Kirkland's had done to him. Norway narrowed his eyes slightly at him, making the French nation shiver.

Iceland saw the protective aura around Norway (HAH! I didn't say it!) and looked at the scene. He knew exactly what relationship Norway had with England and how close they were with each other. He thought it was rather cute how defensive Norway was for those he cared about. To calm his brother, Iceland subtly placed his hand over Norway's clenched fist, rubbing the soft knuckles taking great pleasure in feeling the body next to him relax with a small blush covering his cheeks.

England acted oblivious to all the stares, but he knew. He knew that a few people were looking over he knew what some were thinking, he knew that even though this book will bring most nations here to tears, it will be a good thing. He knew the ancients were watching over them. So, he silently thanked them in advance, smiling slightly to himself.

Once everyone settled down, Austria continued, "Okay now, **Norway adores cute things. He has a hoard of dolls and stuffed animals in his closet that he has collected over the years. He also has a habit of bringing home stray animals, even if he's visiting another country, he will more than likely bring home a stray dog or a cat or two, but he always find great homes for them. But sometimes he brings them to the meetings, he even has a kitten under his hat right now.** "

Everyone turned to Norway and raise an eyebrow at him. He sighed and took off his hat to reveal a small, white, long haired kitten. He picked it up and placed it in his lap as it purred and snuggled closer to him.

"Aww~" England, Seychelles, Veneziano, Seborga, China, Finland, Sealand and Ukraine squealed seeing the uttered cuteness. Romano blushed a little and New Zealand's eyes started to sparkle ( _kitty, kitty, kitty_ ). Iceland reached over to stroke it.

Austria stared at the kitten in wonder as Prussia waved a hand in his face. "He's completely out of it." he took the book, "Kesesesese~ I'll read then. **Dear diary, okay so I was going to teach the old man England how to play the guitar today, but as I was talking he took the guitar from me and started FUCKING SHREDDING! WHAT THE FUCK?! HE CAN PLAY BETTER THAN I CAN! I asked France about and he laughed and told me that England went threw something called a 'punk phase' when he was younger, are you SERIOUS?! - America.** Holy shit, really?!" Prussia looked excitedly at England, a hopeful look in his eyes.

England's face was set ablaze. He didn't want anyone knowing about that phase, damned France. "Maybe. Move on." he looked away from everyone.

"Aww, fine. Oh shit, it's getting serious." England drew in a sharp breath as Prussia spoke and looked to the person he knew would be next. " **Dear diary…** " Prussia trailed off a bit, " **I missed my Onii-san. I regret everything. I never meant to hurt him, I just wanted to show him that I was strong. - Japan.** "

 _[END PART]_

 ** _[So, I was thinking about going into the sad stuff and relationship building. Also more of Itacest to come in the future (OTP). If you have any ideas or requests, just review. Also any questions for if you are confused. I'll answer questions either just replying to the review or in a new chapter. Also, any requests on who Persia should visit would be great, because I'll scatter those chapters around too. Thanks for all the support, it makes me very happy!]_**


	7. The Storm Is Starting

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I can't believe this has gotten so popular, thanks to everyone who are reading these. If you want me to focus more on a character then just review or private message me. So far I've got Prussia and America on my list. Next update will be around Monday.]**_

The room was silent. Nation's looked over to the two asian countries, waiting anxiously for their reactions. Japan looked horrified. His biggest secret was out and now he was going to be laughed at. He knew that China hated him (or so he thought) and wanted nothing more to do with him, but Japan really missed him. He missed China taking care of him and he missed his hugs and his family and…

China stared at Japan in shock. He missed being China's little brother? _That's… that's SO CUTE~~~~ HE'S BLUSHING! AYIAH~~~!_

As he silently squealed to himself in his mind, he calmly pulled Japan into a warm embrace. Japan's eyes widened while his body tensed. "All you had to do was talk to me, aru~" Japan's body shock as he tried to contain his sobs and cries in. "I missed you too, Nihon. You have no idea." China felt his own tears sting his eyes, but ignored them. "You will always be my little brother, even if you don't think so anymore." Japan clung onto the older males clothing. "I love you, little brother, always." That last sentence did it.

Japan let out a wail, burying his face into China's shoulder. He cried and sobbed as China just held him, letting his own tears slip. They held each other tighter as though the other would disappear if they let go.

England watched the display of the brothers and smiled sadly, "I think it's time to stop for the night." he spoke quietly, standing up and walking over to the kitchen area to make a cup of tea. Wales followed, knowing the two would need some time alone.

Norway stood as well, stretching out and letting the little kitten - who was now named Skittles - run around the room. He left to go to the bathrooms, not saying a word but letting a small (almost non-existent) smile grace his face.

Iceland decided to read a book that was placed on one of the many shelves. Skittles jumped at him before he could pick a book, demanding his attention. Why did she remind Iceland of Norway? She purred rubbing up against him. He quietly chuckled at the kittens actions and started to play with her.

Soon, others began to leave the asian countries to sort themselves out. They spread around the room, exploring the random things they could do to pass the time before they became tired.

The sound of a shriek filled the air as many looked over to the kitchen just in time to see Northern Ireland jump at England while being soaking wet. England laughed and let his brother take him to the ground. They started to wrestle as Scotland, Ireland, France, Prussia and Denmark made bets on who would win. Wales poured tea into two cups, one for himself and one for England.

Ukraine sat down and started to brush Belarus' hair. Russia sat close as he held his younger sisters bow in his hand. Belarus was itching to hug her big brother, but held herself back so Ukraine could do her hair. Do you know how much work it is to do yourself?

Others spread around the room, some playing around, some eating, some even sleeping.

~(O.O)~

 _Meanwhile in the bathroom…_

Norway stared at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had a feeling that the storm has arrived. From now on, the diary entries and facts will be harder and harder to listen to. There will probably be more breaks too… _I wonder how long until my secret comes out._ Norway quietly laughed bitterly to himself, knowing fully well what a shit storm it will be at that time.

Norway dried his hands and pulled his sleeves down, making sure both his wrists were properly covered, "Better to wait for my turn then bring attention to myself now…" he spat quietly and turned to leave, not noticing the little figure of Sealand watching in the corner.

~( ; - ; )~

Everyone eventually started feeling tired so they decided it was time to sleep. China and Japan already fell asleep on their own couch, so everyone just threw a blanket over them. Wales and England moved over to the couch their brothers were on and spread their giant blanket over everyone. Russia sat between his sisters, actually relaxing as Belarus had fallen asleep earlier. Austria leaned against Prussia who leaned against Germany who was leaning against a bunch of pillows. Spain and France slept spread out of the floor, dead to the world. Romano had one of his arms around Seborga's shoulders and the other around Veneziano's waist. Seborga leaned against his brother and Veneziano was basically wrapped around him. Canada was using Kumajiro as a pillow while America was snoring loudly next to him. Norway pushed the already asleep Denmark onto the ground and curled into a ball on one end of the couch. Iceland decided to just spread out on the other side with Skittles sleeping in between their feet. Sweden and Finland were cuddling. Sealand and Seychelles were knocked out awhile ago and slept leaning against each other. New Zealand just jumped on Australia and fell asleep holding the kiwi he had snuck in. (Did I get everyone?)

Nobody noticed Scandinavia taking pictures before disappearing with a 'poof'.

 _[END PART]_


	8. The Rain (literally)

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Sorry it's kind of late, I cut one of my fingers and it has become harder to type. But here you go, new chapter! The next one will probably be at the end of next week because I'm back at school and I'm going over to a friends house. Sad, I know. I don't like socializing. On another note, this is not all I have for the characters that have been read out so far, there will be more on them. If you have anymore ideas just leave them as a review.]**_

Light filled the room through the window as the nations started to wake. Some pushed others off the couches just to wake them, others started beating them with pillows. America was the hardest to wake, just after Norway, who had growled if anyone touched him.

Once everyone had woken up, the italian countries had made everyone some pasta for breakfast. Once everything was cleaned up, all the nations sat back down as Finland took the book.

"Alright everyone!" he chirped up with a smile, sitting down with Sweden, "Let's begin! **Dear diary, I'm so sorry. I lost war again, but that's not important. I hurt people… more people than seems possible. Millions. I can't help but blame myself. I just hope that somebody will find it in their heart to forgive me. - Germany**."

Nation's looked over to the German who had just look sadly at the floor when the reading began. Japan and Veneziano smiled at their friend. "Don't worry, Germany! I'm sure everyone in the room have forgiven you! You aren't the only one in this room that has hurt many people!" Veneziano smiled at his friend (FRIEND, nothing else - REMEMBER CHILDREN, JUST FRIENDS) as some of the older nation's nodded.

"That's right, West! Many of us have had some bad intentions and it has cost people their lives, you aren't alone." Prussia said, slinging an arm around his younger brother.

"But I caused two wars!" Germany protested looking up at everyone.

"Everyone can make mistakes more than once, aru~" claimed China as he leaned on Japan who smiled at Germany.

"But-"

"- But nothing." England cut in, "We all forgive you, no matter what you think."

Everyone nodded and Germany looked at all the sincere faces as tears start to cloud his vision. Prussia grinned at him, sending him crying to his shoulder. Prussia 'aww'ed at his actions, "Too cute, West~ Just like when you were little!" Japan quietly took a picture.

Some of the others started laughing quietly, remembering times when the younger nation's would also come to cry on them.

Overall, the scene was really cute~

Finland settled down with a chuckle, "Okay, next! This is a fact. **Germany, England and Northern Ireland cannot swim**."

"YOU CAN'T?!" everyone else screamed as the three nations blushed.

"You were a pirate!" France said as he pointed towards England.

"A lot of pirates couldn't swim!" he whined back, "And he's older than me! You should be having a go at him!"

Northern Ireland looked betrayed, "Don't bring me into this! Besides! Those idiots didn't tech me!" he shouted as he poked both Ireland and Scotland.

"I never really go swimming…" Germany trailed off, not really having anything else to say.

Finland sighed, "Oh well, we'll have to get you lessons. Now. **Prussia has kept Austria from suicide. Twice.** "

Austria tried to avoid eye contact with everyone as they just stared in shock. _Austria tried to kill himself?! Twice?! But he seemed so level headed!_

Prussia slung an arm around Austria's shoulders, trying to provide some comfort to his cru - friend. Austria felt his face burn as he hid his face shyly, people were going to ask questions.

Surprisingly, it was Norway who spoke up first, "When and why?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"1866 and 1918, that's all I'm saying." Austria closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch and Prussia's shoulder knowing that most of the other nations already knew what had happened around that time. (Basically, 1866 was the Austro-Prussian war and 1918 was the collapse of the Austria-Hungary Empire - or in other words - Austria and Hungary's 'divorce')

~(O.O)~

Norway nodded at the answer, understanding completely that Austria wanted to move on from this topic. He narrowed his eyes as Austria rubbed his wrists and the two made eye contact. Austria quickly glanced around the room to make sure nobody was watching and subtly shook his head, ' _later'_ he mouthed and Norway nodded slightly. This exchanged didn't go unnoticed by New Zealand though, who had been watching the exchange from the beginning. A knowing look was shared between him and Sealand, _they would need to talk next break…_

~(O.O)~

Finland passed the book to France because he wanted to read now. Picking up the book, France looked over the next couple entries briefly noticing some things, ' _interesting'_.

The power cut off, sending the room into dark as a loud 'CRACK' sounded from the small window. Various screams accompanied the sudden fall of rain. Some of the less scared nations quickly found the candles and Norway lit them with his magic, causing the room to light up again.

Shit just got spooky~

~(O-O)~

Britannia laughed evilly at the screams, finding their slight fear funny. Celt just looked at his wife with a blank expression, he was already used to this behaviour, _crazy woman_.

Other ancients stared at the celtic woman in terror, she indeed was the most crazy person any of them had ever met.

~(O_O)~

Persia cursed, _it just had to start raining, didn't it?!_

He ran for shelter as the cold water soaked his clothes and sent a chill down his spine. Lightning struck through the sky and Peria wondered to himself how the great Persian Empire ended up like this.

Just his damn luck...

~( ^-^ )~

Scandinavia printed many copies of the pictures he had been taking and put them into various envelopes, addressing them to different nations…

Elizabeta Héderváry was the name at the top of the large pile.

Scandinavia silently wondered if this was considered stalking and/or illegal.

 _[END PART]_


	9. The IceNor

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[SORRY! I know it's been a bit but I'm back at school and have a lot of assessments to do, so updates will be random, but at least once a month. If I take too long just remind me to hurry up. Anyway, here is some IceNor, yes in my fantasies Iceland tops Norway. Enjoy!]**_

Norway shifted in the faint light of the candles he had just lit, he hated the dark as it reminded him of some bad memories, ' _I'm starting to thing the ancients are enjoying scaring us randomly…'_ Oh Norway, if only you knew how correct you were with that statement.

Iceland shivered slightly and shuffled closer to Norway, feeling comfort in his older -yet slightly shroter - brother (he gave up trying not to call him that. After all, it's only being said in his head so Norway won't know, right?). Norway also gravitated towards Iceland, also wanting comfort. Iceland kind of felt like Norway needed it so didn't try to pretend he wasn't enjoying the body warmth they were sharing, plus it gives him a reason to hold his hand.

Once everyone had calmed down, France began to speak, "This is going to get a bit… upsetting in a minute. Please do not overwhelm the person that is mentioned in this." Nations looked at him confused, what is he talking about? France sent a glance (lol it rhymes) in Norway's direction, to which he got an exasperated look. "Ok, it is a fact. **The downside of being immortal is the fact that you will live forever, or in a nation's case, until your land is no more. Therefore if you are extremely injured, you will die for a while. This could be a few minutes to a few years but you will revive. There are times in life - especially when you get older - when you want to end it all. You don't want to keep going. In a desperate attempt to get away from life, some personifications will end it. Multiple times. The most recent nation to kill themself was Norway and it was his 27th try.** "

Gasps of shock rang around the room and Iceland squeezed Norway's hand, his eyes wide. Some felt their eyes tear up and others looked away, knowing they couldn't judge. The nordics all looked at the dull eyed male in disbelief.

"Norge…?" Denmark asked, concern lacing his voice.

Finland sobbed, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Sweden stroked his 'wifes' back, "That's a big number."

Iceland just sat frozen as he watched Norway. Norway stared at the ground feeling his body tense up, he couldn't do this, nope, not today. He rubbed his wrist catching the eye of Denmark, whose eyes widened. The Dane snatched his friends wrist and held it up holding the sleeve down as Norway struggled to get away from him. More cries sounded in the room as they caught sight of the jagged slits that ran down his arm. They were only a day or two old judging by the nation healing time.

' _No. No no no. I can't take this. No! I need to get out of here. No no no. I'm not ready for this.'_ Norway's thoughts were all over the place. He pulled his arm out of his friends grip and slipped his other hand out of Iceland's and ran from the bathrooms. He locked the door and slid down the wall next to the row of sinks. He knew that it was going to come out during this, but he didn't think it would be so soon!

~( ; - ; )~

Iceland slowly stood up from the couch and moved towards the door to the bathroom, jiggling the handle only to find it locked. He heard the other nordics get up to follow him but he stopped them, "I think I should talk to Norway, _alone_." he gave them a look that made them hesitantly sit back in their seats.

He turned towards the door and lowered his tone, "Norway. Open the door, it's just me."

Norway sat on the other side of the door, contemplating whether he should or not. He decided not to and see what Iceland would do.

Iceland sighed as he got no answer. He decided to try again, "Big brother, please open the door." he pleaded.

Norway felt himself tear up at the phrase - no. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let Iceland know anything. Not the reason for his lack of enthusiasm on life or just how much he really loved his 'little brother'.

He did, however, change his mind with the next faint whisper.

"Please, Lukas…" Iceland begged. He need to make sure Norway was alright, so he used his human name to persuade him to open the door. It seemed to work.

The unmistakable sound of the lock clicking reached his ears. He sighed in relief and opened the door, slipping in and locking once more before scanning the area for Norway. He found him sitting in the corner on the other side of the row of sinks.

Iceland started to slowly walk over to Norway, hoping that he would stay calm while feeling his own heart ache for his brother (read: lover, because we all know the reason he doesn't call Norway big brother is because he is secretly in love with him) seeing him about to cry only made him feel guilty for not noticing his pain.

"Lukas…" Iceland whispered as he crouched down in front of him, "...you can cry you know." Norway still tried to keep the tears from falling. "You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up." With that statement, Norway flung himself at Iceland and started sobbing for the first time in hundreds of years.

Iceland wrapped his arms around him, trying to bring comfort. After a few minutes, Norway had calmed down a enough for Iceland to ask, "Why?"

Norway took in a deep breath and spilt his heart out, "When I was younger Sweden and Denmark would always fight over who would get control over me. They acted as if I were a possession rather than a person. I would go back and forth between the two as they fought. When Denmark had control of me, he'd always take his anger out on me. Beating, whipping and rape were his favourite to use." Iceland drew in a sharp breath as he mentally cursed Denmark, "I thought that if I wasn't around, then Sweden and Denmark would get along and I could finally be a peace. I tried a couple times and failed. Eventually I made it a game and started to see what could and couldn't hurt me. There were times where I wasn't trying to kill myself but ended up accidentally doing it anyway. I have a book at home with the failed attempts marked off." he finished his explanation.

Iceland searched Norway's face, "That's not all, is it?"

Norway looked away, "No…"

Iceland just watched him, waiting for the answer. He suddenly had in idea on what Norway was hiding. "Is it a reason you try to kill yourself."

"No…"

"Is it something you'd rather not tell me?"

"Yes…"

"Lukas."

"Hmm?"

"ég elska þig {I love you}."

Norway's tear fell again. He cried into the slightly (oh so slightly) tallers shoulder.

"I have for a while now and always will. That why I refused to call you big brother. Because I'm in love with you." Iceland watched Norway.

Finally, Norway built up the courage to reply, "jeg elsker deg også {I love you too} Emil." Iceland smiled and kissed Norway's forehead, waiting until he was ready to leave again.

~ICENOR! MY BABIES! MY SWEET CHILDREN!~

New Zealand and Sealand quietly squealed while peeking under the locked door. They were glad the two were finally together, took them long enough. They'll still need to have a talk and figure out the others that have tried to kill themselves, but that could wait a bit. They gasped as Iceland glanced at them. He smiled and winked. They ran back to their seats, giggling childishly.

The other nations looked at them weirdly, not knowing when they had left their seats in the first place.

Norway and Iceland walked out of the bathroom and sat back down while Norway was drying his tears with his sleeve. He leaned against Iceland and looked to France when he was done with his usual blank face, "Are you just going to keep going, or just sit there staring a me all day, creep?"

England let out a loud 'HA!' as France started to fake cry.

 _[END PART]_


	10. The FrUK has come

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Sorry it's starting to take a while to get through this and chapters are getting shorter, but I had some extra time before my art assessment was due and even made a picture for the cover of the story! The cover it just a picture from my own art book but I thought 'Why not?'. Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy~]**_

Romano scanned the room, feeling another presence added. Everything seemed to be in place… His eyes landed on Scandinavia sitting in the corner of the room on his camera. They froze as their eyes connected and just stared. Scandinavia raised his finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion. Romano raise an eyebrow but didn't do anything otherwise, turning back to the whining frenchman while leaning on Veneziano's shoulder. Veneziano let out a happy 've~' and wrapped an arm around his brothers waist, pulling him close. Scandinavia added another photo to his collection.

~(O.O)~

France turned the page of the book and began to read, " **Twin nations have a special bond between them. They can feel each others emotions if one feels really strong. They are normally really close to one another and depend on the other to lean on when needed. Some twins are closer than others**."

"Ve~ It's true!" Veneziano spoke, pulling Romano into his lap and cuddling him close, "Me and fratello are _really_ close~" he practically purred in his brothers ear, causing Romano to blush bright red.

Wales laughed, "Me and Albion are close, but not as close as those two." England giggle in agreement.

"Yo! Me and Mattie are close too!" America spoke as many nations let out a confused 'who?', "You know, the nearly transparent guy that looks like me and has a bear? He's sitting right next to me!" he gestures widely next to him and finally people start to see Canada.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" some said.

Canada gave a small and shy wave, cuddling Kumajirou closer to him, looking like an innocent little cinnamon roll causing many nations to squeal. How could they not notice his cuteness?

France smiled at Canada, "You should speak up more Matthieu, cher. You'll have the girls all over you." Canada blush an adorable pink, knowing that his father figure wasn't wrong. "Now. **Dear diary, I know I wasn't the best big brother to him, but I didn't mean to hurt him so much. -Scotland**."

Some of the younger nations looked confused, not knowing who the Scot was talking about, but older nations such as China, Japan, France, Prussia, Spain and the Kirkland's themselves knew exactly who the entry was referring to. England felt his eyes shadow over and Scotland looked disappointed in himself. The other brothers looked anywhere but the two siblings, knowing not to interrupt their flashbacks. New Zealand and Australia knew all about the past of their 'mum' and uncle, and the reactions of the others told them that it was best to stay out of it.

"Moving on…" France said, turning his attention to the book. His eyes widened at the next passage and he let out a shaky sigh, "All right. **Dear diary, I didn't mean to hurt Arthur the way I did. I wish I could go back in time to change what happened but I can't. I even tried to talk to him but his brothers chased me away. Even Norway and Romania tried to kill me! I didn't mean to hurt him, I love him! -France**."

England's eyes watered. He missed when he and France were together. He didn't want to fight the person that he still loved, but he felt betrayed. It seemed that France was always against him in everything and the thing with Joan really tore the two apart. Why was life as a nation so unfair? Skittles purred as she rubbed against the upset male. He smiled and stroked her long fur.

France stared at England and put the book down. He stood up and grabbed England's gloved hand causing the smaller to look into his eyes, "Arthur," the frenchman began, his tone soft, "I mean it. I love you so much and am sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. S'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous recommencer? {Please, can we start over again?}"

England let his tears fall and launched off of Wales lap, hugging France tightly, "Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." he repeated over and over again. The other nations looked at the scene with a happy smile. The Kirkland's and Norway glared threateningly at France, promising a fate worse than anything he could imagine if he screwed up again. The frenchman sat in the seat that Wales had moved away from and sat with his other brothers to give the two some space.

America and Canada glanced at each other with identical grins, their family was getting fixed! Soon, they could be happy again. Canada picked up the book, deciding to read himself. He couldn't wait until this book was finished, it meant everyone in the room would be happier and closer together. Maybe he'll even get noticed more!

"The next one is Belarus…" Canada whispered, making everyone's head snap in his direction.

Belarus had one thing on her mind, ' _ебать {Fuck}..._ '

~(O.O)~

Britannia and Gaul fangirled at the sight of their sons getting back together, Scandinavia better have some good pictures! Celt shook his head and smirked a little, what could happen next?

Rome just looked disturbed at the girls and terrified that Celt looked like he just killed an entire village.

Is it against the rules to go and hide with the alive nations? These people were starting to creep him out…

~(O.O)~

Romano yelped as Rome appeared next to him. Veneziano looked shocked. Rome hushed them and turned to watch the show. Romano leaned on Veneziano tiredly with a quiet groan, crazy people are just popping up out of nowhere. Great.

 _[END PART]_


	11. The Short Chapter

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[Welcome to my extremely short chapter with a hint of fluff and love! Okay I had an extra couple of minutes and was bored. So here's something to look at! Don't forget to review, because reviewers make me happy. Enjoy~!]**_

Belarus glared at the damned book the canadian was holding, if it fucking dared…

Canada nervously cleared his voice, " **Belarus is not romantically in love with her older brother, Russia. She does what she does to ward off any…** _ **unwanted**_ **attention. She is actually a lesbian. Not bi, not pan, and** _ **definitely**_ **not** _ **straight**_ **! She's kinda surprised nobody has noticed yet…** "

Belarus' face burned red as Russia turned to her in shock, as did most others in the room. Ukraine snorted a little, it was obvious that her sister wasn't exactly straight (she had once caught her little sister staring at another female's ass) but she thought that Belarus was bi, not full on lesbian. Oh well, she was close.

Russia was in shock. His sister was trying to keep others away from him? As in, keep people from dating him? Wasn't he supposed to that for her?! And full on lesbian? He doesn't seem to know anything about his sister! He really needs to spend time with his family instead of scaring the shit out of the Baltic States…

Russia pulled Belarus into a hug, making her face burn brighter than before, Ukraine joined in, "Why didn't you tell us, Сестра {Sister}?" Russia whined, a childish expression on his face.

Ukraine smiled at her sister stuttering and trying to find an excuse. In the end, Belarus just huffed and fell back into their embrace, glaring at a certain nation across the room from her. The nation shock in his seat and inched closer to his brother, thinking that if his brother was invisible, then he would be too. Sadly though, America is an idiot and it didn't actually work. Her glare intensified. He better stay away from her brother or else she'll-

Her train of thought was cut off when Canada whispered, "Can we take a break? I'm kind of hungry." Everyone agreed and split off.

Iceland laid on on of the bigger seats, pulling Norway down on top of him. They quickly began talking quietly to each other, exchanging kisses everyone once and a while. Skittles curled up on the middle of Norway's back purring as she fell asleep.

England and France fell into a discussion about what to do about their relationship now. It wasn't just going to go back to the way it was before. It would take time. While they talked, the other Kirkland's watched from the kitchen, sharpening the knives they had found. Sealand just walked away slowly, hiding behind New Zealand.

Austria dramatically sprawled himself across Prussia's lap, whining about not having a piano to play. Prussia laughed, finding Austria's out-of-characterness hilarious. He lightly brushed the shorter males side, causing a squeal to escape Asstria. Prussia cackled.

Rome (why hasn't anyone noticed that he's here yet?) entertained Seborga, going into a deep discussion about who-knows-what. Romano and Veneziano decided to tal- oh… never mind. Lucky nobody needs to use the bathroom and it's soundproof. Wow. Moving on.

Spain and Denmark decided now would be the best time to have a drinking contest. Not the best idea boys. The other nations sat around the kitchen area, eating and sharing stories.

~(O.O)~

Everyone was seated when Romano and Veneziano came out of the bathroom, messed hair and clothes with slightly flushed faces. They sat down, leaning on each other and looking at Canada. Canada took this as his que to continue reading, " **Belarus and Liechtenstein are in love.** Huh, that was simple."

Belarus growled and muttered, "Stupid book, giving away all my stupid secrets to these stupid people. Stupid." Russia and Ukraine chuckled.

They hoped their little sister would never change.

 _[END PART]_

 _{Shameless self promo, but I have a Hetalia Random Oneshots story on my account too, you should check it out. I dump my random onehots a short stories that just come to mind. Requests are welcome too!}_


	12. The More Relaxed Chapter

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I'm well again! To those who don't read my one shots book, I've had another throat infection. Not fun. Also, to**_ _ **TwistDart**_ _ **, This isn't all I'm doing for Canada, I'm just doing some research on the other things you suggested. I don't take history here because it's actually hard to pass at my school for some reason. Still up for suggestions or any other headcanons you guys might have. An America chapter is coming up next I'm pretty sure. Enjoy~]**_

"Oh…" Canada whispered, "The next entry is mine. **Dear Diary, why did Papa give me away? Does he not want me anymore? At least Arthur is nice to me, but still. I love Papa more. -Canada**." Canada felt tears gather in his eyes. He remembered writing this. It was his first night under England's care and he was crying, wanting France to come back and get him. Take him home. He remembered tears splattering onto the page, smudging the ink. _He just wanted to go home._

England awwed at the younger nation, "There was a lot more to that then you would have known at the time."

France nodded, "Oui. You were and still are mon petit Matthieu. But sometimes being a nation takes away the lives we make for ourselves as humans. We were lucky enough to have seen each other the little amount we did. Angleterre was very understanding and I wasn't even supposed to see you at all."

America grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother, "Yeah! And we even got to spend a lot more time together! It wasn't lonely!"

Canada smiled through the unshed tears. They were right. France did get scheduled visits every month. He'd spend all day with Canada and sometimes even America, then he'd spend all night with England. Back then the relationship between the two older countries hadn't began to fall apart yet and they still held together. Canada was thankful that he had the time to make happy memories before growing up and having wars, not many nations got that privilege. Some were born into the war. Others were alone for a large portion of their early childhood. He was one of the lucky ones to get a family.

"Alright," Canada smiled, "Next, is a fact. **Every nation had a life before becoming a nation. It was from a different timeline in a different universe. They died early and were reborn in this world to represent their own people and be connected to the land, but their deaths also link with their personalities. For example, Romano died when he was just born. He first breath was his last breath. Veneziano survived longer, but he felt lonely, as if something was missing. He died as a four year old due to neglect. This is why Romano feels inferior to his brother as he didn't even get to have a second breath in the other world. Veneziano has 'monophobia', the fear of being alone due to his Romano's death and child neglect. Only the magical nation's know of this and how each personification died.** "

 _[So, I was thinking about making this my next book for after this one, what do you guys think? Obviously I wouldn't start it now because of school, but I don't think I've ever read a fanfic like this.]_

Romano's jaw dropped and Veneziano pulled him closer. Are the ancients stalkers or something? How do they know all of this?! The nations in the room felt tense. Even Rome looked slightly shocked, ' _I don't remember putting that in there. Huh, must have been Britannia's doing.'_ he thought. Veneziano suddenly realised something.

"Ve~ Fratello!" he yelped, hugging the older closer, "I told you to stop feeling like you're inferior to me!" The Italian babbled on and on, not giving Romano any time to defend himself. Everyone felt the tension leave as they relaxed at the sight of the brothers acting so casually. Romano yelled out as everyone laughed.

New Zealand went up and tapped Canada on the shoulder, "Can I please read next?" he asked politely. Australia snorted something along the lines of 'deceiving little shit' causing New Zealand to turn and roundhouse kick his head. Canada giggled a little and passed the sheep-like man the large book with a smile, which New Zealand returned.

New Zealand sat down next to his whining 'big brother' and scanned the page, " **When New Zealand was young, he often confused people about his gender. He started a game called 'What Do You Think?' and changed the answer everyday. England used to get very confused and one day fainted because New Zealand said that he had both a male and female part just to mess with him. Australia finally caught him getting changed one time.** " New Zealand laughed at the memory. Others looked confused.

Australia sighed and decided to enlighten everyone of the story, "Well, I was just coming over one morning and burst into Zea's house. How was I supposed to know he was getting changed?!" Some nations were glaring at him because of his indecent actions.

"You're sooo~ lucky I'm not a girl, bro." the kiwi smirked causing Australia to roll his eyes and pat his head.

Persia watched dumbfounded as Greece and Turkey strangled each other. This was going to be a lot harder than he first thought. He gulped and walked up to them, "Um, I think you guys need some couples counseling." Poor Persia, trying to be funny. They two nations turned their harsh glares onto him. "Oh shit!"

Run.

Rome looked out the window in the room in confusion. He could of sworn he heard something. Oh well, he shrugged as he turned back to the laughing nations, watching New Zealand beat the shit out of Australia _(sorry, Aus_ _\- not -_ _I'm from NZ)_.

 _[END PART]_


	13. The Game That Hurts Fangirls

**[I don't own hetalia]**

 _ **[I'M SORRY! I've had assessments due so close together and my exams are coming up. But after that I should be updating more and more. Thank you all for you patience and support! Your ideas are always welcome! Enjoy~]**_

New Zealand cleared his throat, "Okay! Back to the book." Australia groaned from beside him, but he didn't notice, " **Dear diary, Elections suck! This one in particular. Everyone's so annoying! Do you think I could run for President? That would be so cool! And I wouldn't have these damned headaches all the time… - America**."

"Aww, poor little Alfie." England stroked America's head as if he were a kid again. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Iggy," America started slowly, "what are you on?"

England scowled, "I was trying to be supportive, you brat." then the older nation tugged light on America's hair, causing him to whine.

"Iggy! Stop!" this caused England to roll his eyes and sit back down, nodding for New Zealand to continue.

" **The American Revolution was a dark and unhappy time, not only for England, but all sides as well. Of course England felt hurt and betrayed, but Canada felt upset that everyone in his family wasn't as they used to be. France was out of the picture, he couldn't be within five feet of England without a fight breaking out, England was cold and kept to himself and America didn't even look at him anymore. Maybe that's how he became invisible in the first place.** " New Zealand looked up at his cousin, upset because of the entry.

France stood and walked over to Canada, sitting next to him with a gentle smile, "I'm sorry we upset you so much, mon petit, but we're going to try to make our family work again."

"He's right," England agreed, "we're going to try to start again once all of this is over. It may take time to get things back to the way they once were, but we'll try."

America grinned, "And don't worry, Mattie. We won't forget about you again!"

Canada gave them a sweet smile with watery eyes.

The rest of the nations watched the display happily and rome smiled from his spot between Romano and Veneziano. He knew that this was going to be a good idea. Old relations were finally coming back together. The may be personifications of nations, but they were still people. A bunch of friends and family. Though strange, they all cared, and that's what really matters.

"Okay, next!" New Zealand smiled, " **Dear Diary, I know the risks of erasing minds all to well, and I know I shouldn't do it. But when Romano rushed up to me after our escape, in tears and hysterical, I decided to make an exception. To erase the memory of a single person, you need at least one magical nation to perform the ritual and someone to hold the memories. Romano said he'd take it all as long as his brother could feel safe, that would have ruined him if I did! Thank whoever that Norway and Romania were ready to help. Now the memories of that horrid mansion are sealed between the four of us, locked away for - hopefully - ever. - England.** "

"Why did you write it in your diary!" Romano yelled across the sea of confused nation's.

"I'm sorry!" England yelled back, "I didn't think someone would read my diary!"

"Calm down the both of you." Norway said evenly, "Right now we've got a lot of explaining to do."

Veneziano turned to his older brother, "Roma…?" Romano sighed as tears built in his eyes. This was going to be hard to explain.

~HetaOni~

Veneziano cried as he held his brother close to him, refusing to let go. Seborga curled closer to Rome, who stared at the room. France, Canada and America crowded England as the rest of the British Isle rushed over to their brother. China and Japan spoke quietly to each other in a rushed tone. Belarus looked as though she could cry as she held onto Russia, Ukraine _was_ crying as she held on as well. Russia tried to calm his distressed sisters. Prussia held onto Germany as he leaned onto Austria, who was trying to sooth both Germans. New Zealand looked to be close to having a panic attack as Australia tried to calm him down. Seychelles was holding Sealand as he cried. Spain looked sick to his stomach as he held both Romano and Veneziano in his lap, trying to calm the both of them.

Well… at least Persia should be having a better time.

 _Right?_

~(O.O)~

Persia screamed as he ran from the to murderous nations chasing him, "WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

 _Whoops…_

 _[END PART]_


	14. Update(Not a Chapter)

First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating this story. I have been busy with my school year starting up again and I've been looking for a part time job. Between that and lack of inspiration, it's been difficult to write for this story. That is why I am officially putting both of my stories **on hold**. I would like to thank **AquaEclipse** for their message and I will be having a look at your blogs soon.

Now, I live in New Zealand. I'm sure some of you have heard what happened in Christchurch yesterday afternoon. I would like to give all my love and support to anyone who has been affected by this horrible crime and act of xenophobia. I live in Palmerston North, so it hasn't affected me directly.

On a happier note, I'd like to thank everyone for over 10,000 views! I'll be trying to get as many chapters done and should begin updating in the next couple of months!


End file.
